


Where We Belong

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Speculation for "Collateral"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Speculative fic based on the previews for "Collateral."
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 4





	Where We Belong

"Are you sticking around? For a while?"

Chloe held her breath and looked at him for a long moment before finally looking away and nodding slightly, "yeah," she whispered, looking back at him again. Her chest was tight as he remained silent, she could see the tears in his eyes and that hurt. She knew she had hurt him by leaving, by not contacting him, but knowing it and seeing it all over his expression were two completely different things.

When he nodded slightly, she felt a spark of hope and tried for a smile, but as he just stared at her, not saying anything, not doing anything, all her fears that he was going to finally tell her he was done started creeping back. She couldn't blame him if he did, not after she had put him through without so much as a phone call. Her face fell and she stared, still, waiting, she couldn't do anything else, she was sure her heart had stopped beating and she wasn't breathing as she waited for a reaction, any reaction.

"Good," he whispered finally, a smile spreading across his face--the first real, genuine smile he'd had in months. He shifted closer to her, sliding his arms around her waist.

She let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding with a gasp and grinned brightly in relief, stepping closer to him and wrapping an arm around him as she cupped his cheek in her hand, kissing him lightly.

Oliver tugged her closer, deepening the kiss slowly as one of his hands slid up and into her hair. "God, I've missed you," he whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat and she kissed him once more before brushing her nose against his, "I missed you too," she whispered back.

His chest tightened and he broke the kiss, hugging her tightly to him and burying his face in her neck, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and holding him close, a couple of tears running down her cheek as she felt his breath against her skin again, "I could never have left to do what I had to do if I had the opportunity to hold on to this," she whispered.

He swallowed hard at that, shutting his eyes and tightening his arms around her as he felt her tears against his neck. "I know. I know, I just...I was scared," he admitted softly, pressing his lips against her neck softly.

She held her breath and let it out slowly, nodding slightly and pulling him closer again, "I know, I'm sorry."

Oliver kissed her neck again, then her earlobe, pulling away to look at her, his gaze intense.

Chloe held her breath and looked up at him, her chest beating faster again as she reached to cup his face, not breaking eye contact.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her breath caught and she swallowed, nodding slightly, "I love you." She murmured, searching his eyes.

A soft chuckle escaped him. "You're uh--you're probably going to get sick of hearing that. I wasn't sure I'd ever get to say it face-to-face."

Her face softened a little and she shook her head slightly, brushing her fingertips over his face, memorizing them again, "I would never get sick of hearing it from you," she whispered quietly, "what I said, in that email, I meant it, Ollie. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I'm so glad you're willing to pick up where we left off, because I've been wanting to say it to your face for all this time too."

He turned his head, kissing her fingertips, and then turning his head to look at her once more. He shifted closer, kissing her again, and holding her close to him. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you, either," he whispered.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tiptoes despite her heels so she could be closer to him.

He lifted her off her feet, grinning a little as he turned them and set her on the first step so they were on even ground. "Can't have you breaking your toes," he teased before kissing her again.

"I would prefer not," she said, smiling at him and brushing her nose against his, "this is reality after all."

"And you are..." He stepped back just a little, his gaze raking over her. "So incredibly beautiful."

Her face softened at that and she took a deep breath, watching him as he watched her, "God, Ollie..." she whispered.

Oliver met her eyes once more, holding her gaze and reaching out to touch her cheek.

"I'm not sure how I managed to stay away from you," she whispered quietly, now that he was there, it became clear just how badly she'd been missing him, just how much she'd been pushing away in order to be able to make it.

"But you don't have to now," he whispered back. "Right?" He held his breath.

Chloe held her breath, holding his gaze then shaking her head a little, "no," she whispered.

He smiled once more, tugging her closer to him again. "I love you."

"I love you," she said, smiling back at him and wrapping her arms around his neck once more before kissing him deeply.

Oliver smiled against her mouth before kissing her back. He wasn't going to waste a moment with her now that she was back. They had a second chance, and he wasn't going to let it pass him by.

With thoughts along the same line, Chloe deepened the kiss and without warning, she pushed herself off the floor and wrapped her legs around him, knowing he was both strong enough and agile enough to catch her and maintain his balance.

He caught her easily, grinning against her lips before nipping lightly on her lower one. "Yes, I am happy to see you," he murmured.

She laughed softly, shivering a little then turning her head toward him, "glad to hear, Arrow."

He grinned, carrying her over toward the sofa in the corner. It was the one thing that he hadn't allowed Tess to change about Watchtower. It had too much sentimental value.

"Hm," Chloe cocked her head, her face bright as she looked at the sofa then up at him, smirking slowly, "back where we started?"

"Full circle," he responded, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

Smiling, she touched his face again, "where do we go from here?"

Oliver leaned into her touch. "Anywhere you want to go, Professor."

Her chest felt warm and she smiled, leaning her face closer to his but keeping her eyes on his, "right now, I'm exactly where I want to be."

He held her gaze, his smile brightening. "That makes two of us."

"I guess we don't have to worry about anything else then," she whispered, smiling warmly at him, "we're both where we belong."


End file.
